


Unexpected

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN_Het_Love Prompt: She wasn’t the kind of girl you’d expect sitting behind the desk of the Hoedown Motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

She wasn’t the kind of girl you’d expect sitting behind the desk of the Hoedown Motel. She wasn’t wearing gingham, her hair was not in pigtails, and her name was not Daisy May. She was, however, waiting for him to produce an id that matched his credit card. He grinned, she waited. He tried to charm her, she waited. Sam handed her an ID, she smiled. Turned out, Sam was right, you do occasionally have to have more than just devilishly good looks. Not that Dean would ever admit that.

 

“You’re in room 204, last one on the left, free basic cable, pay per view will be billed to you card, free wi-fi courtesy of the coffee shop across the street,” she gave them the key and a sardonic grin. “Hope you’re not allergic to hay.”

 

“Hay?” Sam inquired.

 

“Let’s just say, Hildie would love it.”

 

Dean shot Sam a baffled glance but apparently Geek Boy was just as lost as he was.

 

The girl shook her head, “Nobody watches Trading Spaces except me,” she muttered. “Have a nice night gentlemen.”

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Two steps through the door Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Sam craned his neck to look past his brother and started to chuckle. The room was exactly what you’d expect from the Hoedown Motel, if you were a slightly deranged interior designer. The walls were barn red, with white cross timbers in odd places, the sheets were plaid flannel, with red bandana pillowcases, and the nightstands were hay bales with plywood on top, but the crowning touch was the floor. It looked like someone had covered it in hay then poured gallons of lacquer over it.

 

“I guess she wasn’t kidding about the hay.”

 

“Dibs on the shower. And Sammy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do _not_ request a wakeup call. I have a feeling an actual rooster handles those…”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Bright and early the next afternoon, Sam had gone into full research mode. He and his laptop were tied up for the foreseeable future and Dean was bored. He sighed, he fidgeted, he studied the cow painting on the wall. Finally, he gave up.

 

“I’m going up to the office, see if there’s anything worth doing in this town.”

 

“Ok’” Sam said distractedly.

 

Surprisingly the same girl was working the desk. Dean took the time to look her over, strawberry blond hair in a ponytail, a nice figure in a faded red polo, though her nametag was flipped backward so her name couldn’t be seen. He had a feeling that was intentional.

 

“If you’re done staring, was there something you needed?” she asked pointedly.

 

“You’re not real into the customer service thing, are you?” Dean commented, sauntering over to lean on the counter.

 

“If you worked in this place, you wouldn’t be Susie Sunshine for long either.”

 

“Not big on company loyalty either I see.”

 

“They tried a morale booster, we even had a company cheer like Wal-Mart. It didn’t work; every time they yelled Hoedown half the staff hit the floor”, she deadpanned. Dean laughed.

 

“So, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

 

She raised an eyebrow at the old line and replied, “Paying the rent until I win the lottery or finish my degree, you?”

 

“My brother and I are just passing through. I didn’t see a college on the way into town…”

 

“Online classes, and before you ask, no I won’t tell you my major.”

 

“Ok, how about your name?”

 

“Oops, did that silly thing flip over again?” The look on her face was a little too innocent to be real. “I’m Maggie.”

 

“I’m Dean.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Dean. So, how can I help you?”

 

“Honestly, I was wondering if there’s anything to do around here. There’s only so long I can stare at those cows…”

 

She cracked a smile at that, “I don’t blame you. Personally, I hate those cows, and they’re in every room. There’s not much to do around here, as you probably noticed, but I get off in about ten minutes. If you want I can show you how to get to the best bar in town.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

 

“And you said you weren’t into customer service.”

 

“I’m not, it’s tough to find and I don’t want to see that pretty car of yours stuck in the mud somewhere.”

 

“I’ll just go grab the keys. Meet you here in ten?”

 

“Make it fifteen, sometimes Daisy’s late to relieve me. She’s a sweet enough girl, but sometimes I think she got the job because she matched the décor.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

When Dean pulled up to the office, Maggie ran out the door to the car, hopped in, and gave him a dazzling smile.

 

“For once in her life Daisy was on time, so I had time to clean up. Ready to go?”

 

“Always. Where to, my lady?”

 

Freed from the ponytail, her hair hung in soft waves around her shoulders. She’d also switched out her polo shirt for a v-neck and he suspected there was makeup involved in the transformation of her face. His night was looking better by the minute.

 

******************************************************************************

 

It was the best bar in town. It was also the only bar in town and despite what she had said, it wasn’t that hard to find. The thought must have been clear on his face, but she just smiled. He played pool, she watched, she danced, he watched. They had a few drinks, laughing and talking at a sticky table, she hit her hand on the lightshade with a slightly too large gesture, he backhanded a drunk the same way. As the evening progressed, she admitted that her major was no secret; she simply hadn’t picked one yet. Eventually, it was time to go. She insisted on giving him directions, and somehow they ended up at her apartment instead of the motel.

 

She just smiled and invited him in. The apartment was small; just a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. A futon and a coffee table that obviously doubled as a dinner table shared the living room with a small television on an old nightstand. A beat up desk in the bedroom supported the computer, with a folding chair, and a king size bed filling the rest of the space.

 

“I like room to move when I’m sleeping,” she explained. “And I hope you brought protection, ‘cause I’d hate to have to wait while you run to the store.”

 

Dean grinned and fished a string of foil packets out of his pocket.

 

“In that case, I think you’re a little overdressed for the occasion.”

 

“So are you, sweetheart.” He replied reaching for the hem of her shirt. He lifted it, carefully pulling her shirt up until her arms were trapped above her head. He leaned in and kissed along the edges of her bra. She shivered, and squirmed, trying to free her arms.

 

“No fair, I get to play too!” she protested. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and she immediately returned the favor, tossing his gray t-shirt on the floor. She ran her hands across his muscled chest, pausing at the scars, but not asking. She ran her hands down his sides, a smile crossing her face when he shuddered slightly. He took advantage of the distraction, unhooking her bra and letting it slide down her shoulders to hang from her elbows. She dropped her arms to let it fall and then unbuttoned her jeans, watching him do the same. She pushed him down onto the bed and ran her hands up his thighs. Dean reached up and pulled her down next to him, running one callused hand up and down her back as he brought her breast to his lips with the other.

 

After that it was a blur of pleasure and touch, flashes of tanned flesh and full lips. Her hands wrapped around his arms as he drove down into her, feeling the soft undersides of his arms and his rough elbows, fingers running up and down his biceps as he supported his full weight above her, afraid to crush her in the heat of the moment. He watched her with wonder on his face when she was on top of him, hands reaching up to gently cup her breasts or brush her hair out of her face as she rode him. He gripped her tightly as she shattered around his explosion and held her as she slowly calmed again.

 

Dean recovered before she did, slipping from the bed to gather his clothes. He started when she suddenly broke the silence.

 

“Feel free to use my shower if you want. I can guarantee you’ll get better water pressure here than you will back at your room.”

 

“Thanks,” he said, still holding his clothes in his arms.

 

“You didn’t think I was just gonna kick you out after a performance like that did you?” She said teasingly. “Go on, and help yourself to shampoo, soap, whatever. I’ll grab you a towel while you’re in there.”

 

Whether or not her towels were all that small, or she had simply picked a small one to enjoy the view he was never quite certain. She just sent him back to the motel with a smile and a kiss. In the morning, Sam threw the bags in the car while Dean dropped the keys off at the office. Daisy May manned the desk in a gingham blouse and pigtails, and she was exactly the kind of girl you’d expect to find sitting behind the desk of the Hoedown Motel.


End file.
